


The Response (2 months later)

by orphan_account



Series: The Harlivy Journey to Happiness [2]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (2 months after *Together (Rewrite)*) 2 months after the Tawny interview and their engagement announcement Kara and Diana deal the response which is not all good but Kara and Diana will always have each other's back.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Harlivy Journey to Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792966
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	The Response (2 months later)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small Diana/Kara one shot about the reactions to the engagement announcement interview with Tawny that happened on the last chapter of my Harley Quinn multi-chapter.
> 
> Please be warned, that there is some homophobia beyond this point... the some of the words that was said to me by own family when I came out and told them I wasn't into men but only into women.

(2 Months after *Together (rewrite)*)

Ever since the interview on the Tawny show and the official announcement of their engagement, Supergirl and Wonder Woman had mixed responses but a lot of people, many celebrities and everyday people had congratulated them on their engagement but unfortunately, the responses were not always so kind to them, they had gotten many homophobic sneers calling them awful names.

Neither Kara nor Diana cared about the responses from assholes who didn’t understand but even Ivy and Harley voiced their congratulations on the engagement and wished them happiness, something that shocked the superheroine but at the same time they were both grateful for the support, not everyone though had voiced their support for Kara and Diana’s wedding though.

Back in National City:

Kara’s adopted sister Alex was not happy about the engagement either and eventually Kara gave Alex a choice, either accept the fact that Kara was marrying Diana… or she could stay away from the wedding and from Kara, a choice Alex had not taken to kindly too but she kept her distance, Winn and Mon-El were the worst in their reaction to the wedding announcement.

Both upset because they were both in love with Kara but instead she only had eyes for Diana, eventually Alex admitted why she was unhappy about the wedding, turned out she was afraid that if Kara had gotten married then Kara would no longer need her, that Kara would just forget her and Alex would be left alone.

It took sometime for Kara to knock some sense into Alex but eventually she did, finally convincing Alex that Kara would never leave her or forget her and that Kara would always be her sister, eventually Kara asked Alex to be her maid of honour and for Alex to walk her down the aisle at the registry office on the day of the wedding and Alex was very happy to do it.

Though Batman was not happy about being replaced but he understood that Alex was Kara’s sister, of course it wasn’t just Winn and Mon-El that were the problem, know it was mostly homophobic assholes who believed that they were god’s gift to women and they hated that Wonder Woman and Supergirl were getting married, one night Alex, Maggie, Kara, Diana, Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley was all gathered in the bar together in National City, though Maggie was not happy that she was sitting with criminals such as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

But Harley and Supergirl had become close friends since the Tawny interview and today was the last time Supergirl and Harley would see each other for a while because of the trip Harley and Ivy was going to take to Hawaii together, Ivy still hadn’t told Harley about what was going on though, she didn’t want to worry her girlfriend by telling her somebody out there was pretending to be the Joker just to screw with them.

Kara got to her feet and she walked to the bar with Harley to get the next round in, on the TV was still the news headlines of Diana Prince and Supergirl’s engagement, Harley smirked as she nudged her friend “You’re a lucky woman blondie” she said.

“You too Harley” Kara replied as she looked over her shoulder to look at Diana.

The look in her eyes made Harley gag mockingly “Sheesh… get a room already” she said.

Kara smirked “Oh I intend to, soon as I take her home” she winked.

“I’m a really bad influence on your blondie” Harley stated though looking quite proud, Kara had been once like a puppy and all sunny, shy and happy, but lately though she was more confident and rude, though some blamed Diana for making Kara more confident but the rude… that part was all Harley’s fault, she was a bad influence and she was quite proud of herself.

Kara giggled as she nodded her head in agreement but then her super hearing picked up the sound of a man talking to Diana “Hey there, how about you leave the blonde and come back to mine?” he asked, flashing his rotten teeth at Diana.

Kara’s expression darkened and Harley looked, sure enough Harley saw a man flirting with Diana “Oh shit” Harley whispered, Kara turned and stormed towards the booth, Alex and Maggie saw her coming towards the man and Ivy was smirking, without warning Kara grabbed the man and turned him to face her “Hey, dickwad… How would you like to get your arms ripped off” Kara snarled.

Her eyes glowed causing the man to cower under her fierce gaze “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he said, releasing the man from her grip Kara watched as he scurried away from them like his ass was on fire.

Sighing heavily “Damn it Kara, you can’t threaten somebody like that” Alex said.

“Fuck yeah she can, somebody flirts with her fiancée… Kara has to make a stand” Harley argued.

“She needs to be better” Maggie argued as she glared at Harley.

“You mean more controllable” Harley spat as she glared at both Alex and Maggie before focusing on Alex “That’s what you want isn’t it, to control Kara”

Shaking her head Alex exhaled “No… I love Kara, she’s my sister” she said “I’m just protective, I want her safe” she said.

Kara by this point had enough “I’m going home” she said as she grabbed her jacket, usually Alex and Harley got into an argument about Kara whenever they were in the same room together and Maggie wasn’t helping either, in fact she was more or less determined to drive a wedge between Alex and Kara.

Storming out Kara rubbed her temple and groaned, that was when she felt Diana’s strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind “Come on babe, let’s go home” she said, Kara smiled as she turned and pressed her lips to Diana’s and together to 2 got changed into their suits into the nights sky.

James and J’onn were nothing but supportive of Kara and Diana and so was Eliza, they were even supportive of Harley and Kara’s friendship though that took time for Diana to get used too but eventually she accepted it, Alex and Harley though didn’t get on, there was a lot of mistrust there and both Harley and Alex were struggling to share Kara, Alex was insecure about her place in Kara’s life.

But Harley also had a point, the DEO lately had been doing it’s best to control Supergirl and her choices and Alex wasn’t doing anything about it, it was then when Diana offered Kara a place on Themyscira, that when the wedding took place they would get married on Themyscira where they would live a happy and peaceful life together and Kara was still thinking it over.

What finally made her choose was the incident 2 nights later.

Kara landed on the ground to break up a barfight, a man had gotten injured after having a bottle smashed across his head but before she could reach him, a bottle was thrown her way and she heard a man screaming at her “FILTHY DYKE… WONDER WOMAN WAS PURE BEFORE YOU!!!” he screamed.

Supergirl stood there glaring at him “Well fuck” she muttered to herself “Be careful what you say asshole” she spat.

“Fuck you whore, go fucking die… Lex Luthor was right, you are a plague” he spat at her before throwing another bottle “Along with that corrupted fiancée of yours”

“Oh now you’ve done it” Supergirl winced as she stood there, folding her arms her face morphed into a malicious smirk.

“Oh yeah, what you going to do?!” the man asked with a smug expression thinking she was bluffing.

Without warning Kara super sped over to him and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up into the air with his feet inches off the ground Supergirl smiled sweetly “Insult me or my fiancée again, and I’ll boil your balls off” she threatened.

“F-Fffffff” The man gasped out struggling to breath because of Supergirl’s grip on his throat.

“You got something else to say” Supergirl asked innocently as she released her grip enough to let him speak.

“Fuck you, and when I meet your fiancée, I’m going to make her pure by fucking her brains out” the man snarled though choking on his words as Supergirl gripped his throat tight, throwing him against the wall Supergirl unleashed her heat vision, the beam cutting into the concrete and slowly moving it’s way up between the man’s legs, getting closer to the crotch of his jeans as he stood there whimpering and trembling in fear.

Stopping with the heat vision beam inches away from him, Supergirl smirked as she placed her hands on her hips “One more word out of you, and I won’t be so merciful” she promised before flying away, leaving him shaking and pissing his pants.

The following morning Alex apologized and promised to be a better sister, Kara then revealed she was moving to Themyscira with Diana and that the wedding was taking place there, Harley and Ivy were excited to be apart of the wedding, both standing as Kara’s bridesmaid with Alex as the maid of honour, though Alex was upset that Kara was leaving but Kara promised she would come back and see her every day, homophobic pricks like that man had continued to throw insults at Diana and Supergirl whenever they were out on patrol and whenever that happened, Diana and Supergirl showed what happened when somebody insults the woman they loved, needless to say the whole world saw what happened when you mess with Wonder Woman and Supergirl and eventually the insults stopped.

Harley and Ivy went on their vacation soon after the incident in the bar and they were back just in time to stand with Kara for her wedding.

Guess who caught the flowers.

It was Harley.

Ivy blushed as she stood there beside Harley was glowing at the idea of marrying her.

Maybe the future was going to be brighter than Ivy realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
